


Your Love is Violent (It’s Like the Raging Seas)

by killyourstarlings



Series: How to Factory-Reset Your Demon [8]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Edgeplay, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Lilith Tops For Once, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing, just tagging stuff as i remember it man this is filth, lots of cursing and begging here folks, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killyourstarlings/pseuds/killyourstarlings
Summary: “Lilith, you can-” Zelda tried, voice cut in half from sensitivity as Lilith’s finger danced across her.  “Fuck-”Chuckling, Lilith played Zelda by her strings.  “I can what, now?”Zelda huffed a laugh, a pair of narrowed eyes sent up her way — then a pause as she watched Lilith’s focused expression, rumbling another moan out of Zelda’s depths…“You can,” she breathed, “tease me back, you know.”(Lilith is given the reins and asked to go slowly.)





	Your Love is Violent (It’s Like the Raging Seas)

* * *

_Your love is violent; it’s like the raging seas_

_You are impatient; you bring me down to my knees_

_You cut me open, and it’s hard to believe_

_It’s hard to believe._

\- “Cut Me Open,” an original song :)

* * *

To any other ear, the room would have been silent, bare for the sound of two offbeat breathing patterns easing down to one similar rhythm, one’s in to the other’s out, a seesaw of oxygen. But to them, and just for them, a parade of noise screamed behind their pulses.

Dull warmth rang all down her spine, the weight of exhaustion settling under the static of climax; her whole being throbbed like fireworks, as if the blood were attempting to jump out of her body and carry her out of the sheets. The morning stilled around them and nothing moved — nothing dared to try. The bed held them fondly and warmly, rolling them in toward each other. The sheets slipped with sweat.

Something was said; Lilith’s hearing remained muffled, ringing slow back to life with each passing second. She lowered her gaze from the scattered slopes of Zelda’s hair, shimmering in early white sunbeams, to the swollen lips busy at work between Lilith’s breasts…

“Hm?” she asked, and stroked her hair back.

“Beautiful,” Zelda mumbled, though it took a moment for Lilith to compute the faint sounds stamped to her freckles between bruising kisses; “ _beautiful_ , beautiful…”

Blush burned under her skin. “Stop it.”

“You are,” Zelda said, arms laced around Lilith’s back — reeling her in like a caught creature, snuggling her up closer. They marched over her chest, little wet points of contact, winding trails along Lilith’s skin. “Most beautiful thing… I’ve ever seen…”

The heat spread further across Lilith’s entire being, though she attempted to contain it to her cheeks, her chest. She screwed up her expression in protest, head turning to hide in the pillows. “Don’t tease me.”

Zelda had an incredulous laugh at that, muffled in Lilith’s cleavage. “It’s hardly teasing…” a kiss, rudely interrupting, “if you mean it…”

(Lilith tended to believe Zelda didn’t mean it, but that was a thought she kept to herself.)

“Fuck…”

Lilith hissed in a breath when Zelda found her nipple, locked her lips around it and played her tongue just over the tip; her head shook against a sea of pillows, sinking down deeper into the sheets. Her knee, jerking up from sensitivity, caught bare between Zelda’s legs and dragged against her still-throbbing, still-soaking core…

“Gods-” snagged in Zelda’s throat, but she swallowed it down — exhaled hard, though her telltale hips bucked with the action. Caught, she released Lilith’s peak and drew back up to look her in the eye. There was a sense of danger in her eyes, as though Lilith had woken a peculiar beast.

Then she arched her neck down to kiss her, and it was all at once Zelda — Zelda’s hands at the small of her back, Zelda’s hair crowding down over her face, Zelda’s eyelashes tickling her cheeks and fluttering off hurricanes all down her skin. Zelda was all that existed, and Lilith died in her arms, faded and waned and wept into nothing…

Zelda hummed loud into Lilith’s mouth, and jerked back to break the kiss. Her forehead thudded to Lilith’s, her breath coming in like a puff of smoke.

“ _Lilith_ ,” Zelda groaned, as if aroused by the mere name. Eyes blurred too close to Lilith’s, she set a dead stare on her, muttered, “I want…”

And Lilith, eager to be wanted, pushed Zelda over and rolled on top.

The rhythm picked up as Zelda rolled against her, hips darting up to find friction — gone wet again and worsening, morning energy depleting and body helpless to seek more release. Lilith smiled at her mouth as she let her hand slink down between them, searching for crevices where they barely didn’t touch… until she found Zelda’s swollen center, and dashed a finger over her-

“Lilith, you can-” Zelda tried, voice cut in half from sensitivity as Lilith’s finger danced across her clit. “Fuck-”

Chuckling, Lilith played Zelda by her strings. “I can what, now?”

Zelda huffed a laugh, a pair of narrowed eyes sent up her way — then a pause as she watched Lilith’s focused expression, rumbling another moan out of Zelda’s depths…

“You can,” she breathed, “tease me back, you know.”

Lilith’s hand slowed. She twitched over Zelda as her expression went numb, looked over her thoughtfully; then started faster with fresh nerves, lip chewed. “I wouldn’t do that.”

“No, I don’t mean-” but Zelda could barely focus with Lilith’s fingers rushing her toward a swift second orgasm, almost panicking in their task. “N-not mean teasing. Just — _fuck_ — playful.”

Her brow furrowed; her fingertips ran alongside Zelda, catching up wetness and streaking it along. “Playful.”

“Yes,” she said, with a furious nod. “Toy with me. Hold back from what I want.”

In truth, Lilith didn’t understand the request. She’d been teased before, certainly — she knew its ins and outs, the trick to it, to giving hope and taking it away at the last second. She’d been denied release, brought right up to the edge with soaring colors and throbbing ears and a bounty of shining promises, and then left to dangle, to beg…

She couldn’t do that to someone she loved. She refused.

A hand found her wrist; and Zelda looked up at her, seeming to recognize her pensiveness. She stroked a thumb over Lilith’s knuckle, moved to guide her in easier motions.

“Just go slow,” she explained, an easy beginning. “You’re allowed.”

And to be _asked_ to move slower, to deny her, to serve some other purpose… The idea tempted her mind as swiftly as her stomach, and she didn’t know which would give in first.

But Zelda spread her legs, and that had her mind blanked at once.

Testing herself, Lilith let her gaze drift down toward Zelda’s already-sopping cunt — twitching visibly, pink and glistening and aching to be touched. Zelda lay needy and squirmy, still sensitive from her last climax, peering up at Lilith with all encouragement. Lilith licked her lips.

Her first move, and tentatively, was to reach her hand out — and even just that had Zelda drawing a breath, holding it back as she sat up to watch Lilith’s movements. She paused, contemplating her action here…

 _Slowly,_ she reminded herself, and resisted the urge to give Zelda everything and the planets for charm.

“Slow,” Lilith remarked to no one in particular. Her finger hovered over Zelda’s clit — tapped lightly, and Zelda’s whole body tensed. Lilith peeked up at her, playing coy. “How slow?”

A full-bodied moan, and Zelda clenched up at the brief contact. “Like you have all the time in the world.”

Lilith laughed hoarsely, perhaps showing her nerves. She dragged a touch over Zelda’s folds, bottom to top and curving around her clit, _just_ out of the way.

“That’s a dangerous request, Zelda. I _do_ have all the time in the world.”

Two fingers ran along either side of her cunt; Zelda let out a chuckle. “I have work today.”

“Mm, if I let you go,” Lilith mumbled, hand cupping Zelda and resting there, not quite possessive but not pure affection, either. She gave her a squeeze, and only that — waited there, watching Zelda’s expression slowly come apart until she rubbed herself against Lilith’s hand, fabricating some contact…

Lilith appreciated this image. She memorized it, because she didn’t know the next time she’d have the permission, or the _patience,_ to play with her like this.

“Lilith…”

“Yes?” Lilith asked, still unmoving except to push her wrist harder against Zelda’s neglected clit. She bit a grin back, lowered her voice. “Is this slow enough? Should I go slower?”

“ _No_ , no, this is…” Zelda screwed her eyes shut as Lilith’s disastrously-warm fingertips spread her open, ice-skating in her slickness, dancing around her slit. “This is… plenty slow…”

“This is what you wanted?” Lilith clarified where she held Zelda open to the air — and Zelda nodded desperately, writhed against her touch. She looked her over, top to bottom, all colors of need and raking her teeth against her lips. Lilith adored the state of her.

So, with gravel in her tone, she leaned into Zelda’s ear and whispered temptation.

“What else would you like?”

Zelda groaned at the question, the opportunity at her hands; she answered without having to think. “Pinch me. Hard.”

Lilith recoiled.

It wasn’t for long, and she swiftly returned to contact — allowed Zelda to buck her hips against Lilith’s hand while she considered what was asked of her. Lilith wasn’t a friend to pain; she didn’t like to play with that particular beast, but she knew Zelda did. Zelda lived for that ledge between pleasure and death, and perhaps that was why she chose Lilith, and perhaps that was why she coaxed Lilith in this direction…

And if Lilith were willing to taunt pain for anyone, it would be for Zelda.

So, biting her upper lip down hard, she ignored that little voice that told her to refuse, and pinched Zelda’s clit — easy at first, lighter than air, increasing in pressure until Zelda’s hands gripped at the sheets… and she let out a moan that Lilith had never heard from her.

“ _Yes…_ ”

That simple action had her gushing fresh floods of arousal all over Lilith’s hand; and Lilith trailed her fingers down to play, stroking soft lines over her entrance and collecting her due. Her eyes went round with hunger as she drew her hand up to her mouth — looked up and found Zelda watching with wide eyes of her own, licking her lips when Lilith’s fingers sank into her mouth.

“Gods, don’t do that to me…”

A wicked grin split around the fingers she licked clean, one at a time, dessert. Only once the last finger was sucked to nothing did she pop her mouth off and reply, with raised brows, “You should try yourself. You wouldn’t believe how you taste.”

And it was a mixture of hopeless and desperate, the way Zelda’s head flopped down to the pillows again as Lilith’s hand drifted down — feigning aimlessness, wandering around a bit until she found Zelda’s cunt again. She fingered Zelda’s lips apart, held them open and observed the work ahead of her…

Without warning, she dipped a finger inside.

“ _L_ -Lilith,” Zelda inhaled the words — and _fuck_ , she was tighter than ever and already crackling like carbonation, leaking around Lilith’s one finger. She flexed inside her, a few long strokes against her walls until her thighs were clamping shut around her arm, as if to pull her in deeper…

And in the interest of teasing, Lilith retracted her finger halfway. “Too fast?”

“No, don’t you _dare_ ,” Zelda rasped, eyes rolling up toward the ceiling. “Another. Give me another, _please_.”

No one ever accused Lilith of disobedience — well, one specific person, but no one else — so she complied, and gave Zelda a second finger. And moans tumbled out of her like avalanche, her lips wet from sucking, brow furrowed from need. Slow, as if God were watching and passing judgment, she pushed into Zelda and drew out, felt her pulsing hard and fast with her heartbeat…

And she fucked her, and she fucked her until Zelda was practically fucking herself on Lilith’s fingers — rutting and letting out strings of groans and whines — and then she added a finger and fucked her harder, fucked her down into the mattress, fucked her up into the pillows until her head tossed back and forth, hips swam against the current…

“Lilith-” Zelda said in a familiar way — one that Lilith recognized instantly from its desperation, its threadiness. “I’m-”

And against her every desire to see that face of pain melt into pleasure, hear that voice crying out in release, and give her whatever she wanted, Lilith resisted. She decidedly removed her fingers, all at once — and Zelda _gasped_ , jerking the sheets as she clenched around nothing, scrambled for something…

“ _Lilith_ ,” Zelda protested weakly, panting for every breath. Her chest rose and sank with exhaustion as she eased herself off that stiff ledge, knuckles white. “Lilith, Lilith…”

“Was that too much? Should I have stopped?”

“-lith, _yes_ …”

Panting turned to coughed laughter, and it undercut the exasperation in her voice as Zelda looked up at Lilith — and with all the affection Lilith needed in that moment, reassurance that she did the right thing, truly. Zelda beamed through uneven breaths and shuddering shoulders, elated to have been stopped, to come down from the high…

“That was… perfect,” Zelda said in a smile. “Exactly that.”

Lilith glowed with pride under Zelda’s praise, gaze falling from the woman she’d worked to begging, to the soaked fingers she’d earned — and instead of taking it all for herself, she reached up for Zelda. Her wet thumb came to rest on Zelda’s mouth, waiting until her lips parted to give her a taste of herself…

And Zelda moaned with a full mouth, and Lilith was giddy.

“I told you.”

“Mm- I didn’t believe you," Zelda admitted, and busily sucked at Lilith’s fingers. Lilith, missing out on her taste, watched somewhat anxiously, enviously…

“Can I use my mouth?” she asked, tempting fate, asking too much-

Zelda’s breath whimpered around her fingers, her head nodding in a willful ‘yes,’ as though Lilith had offered her power or knowledge or something sacred. Lilith huffed her relief, took her permission and crawled it further down the bed. Zelda arched up to chase after her hand, sucking harder, tongue running over her fingertips…

Whatever sound came out of Lilith, then, melted into something obscene when she came face-to-face with Zelda’s cunt. The poor, teased thing was pitifully pink and glistening, her hips still rutting against empty air until she found Lilith’s mouth and jumped at the contact. She pressed herself flush to Lilith’s lips, until both of them were tasting Zelda, both of them slaves to it instantly.

Lilith resisted the urge to just dive in and feast on her, Zelda so close that one strong stroke might have sent her over. Instead, she took her time — licked at one side first, bottom to top, gentler than air flow. She dipped in just next to Zelda’s clit, flicked at it — there, just there, just a moment — then started again at the other side…

Groaning, Zelda mumbled, almost audible around Lilith’s fingers, “Bite me.”

Lilith inhaled — drew back a moment and paused, hesitant. “Zelda-”

“Just a little, please,” Zelda whined, mouth free on release of Lilith’s hand. “Just gently, as gently as you want…”

As gently as she wanted would be too gentle for Zelda, certainly; but there was a happy medium somewhere in there, and Lilith resolved to find it.

So, mustering up her nerve, Lilith drew her hand back, turned her head. She laid a kiss on Zelda’s inner thigh, and rested there for a moment — basked in Zelda’s thunderous breaths as she jerked up against Lilith’s cheekbone, writhed around for some kind of result…

Lilith bit her thigh — not too hard, but enough to leave a ghost in her wake. Up like sparklers, Zelda pushed into her mouth, hand buried in Lilith’s hair and knotting up there; and she tugged until Lilith bit down harder, releasing a symphony of keening whines from Zelda’s core…

“Yes, _yes_ , dig your nails in,” she pleaded in one breath, lifting her hips to guide Lilith. “Please, just- **_yes_** , _exactly_ -”

Lilith’s nails raked easy lines over Zelda’s ass, red, angry streaks streaming along Zelda’s alabaster, a pleasant effect down her thighs. Her tongue glided through Zelda’s folds and made winding trips toward her center, only sneaking in for a visit before returning to her outskirts and starting all over, time after time… until she dipped her tongue in all at once-

Zelda’s whole body jumped off the bed — then she roughly ground her hips back down, further into Lilith’s mouth. “Y-yes, good, _yes_ … Lilith, that’s- I’m-”

Gripped hard at the roots, Lilith’s head couldn’t move, couldn’t break away; she couldn’t breathe, but then, she hardly needed it in this moment. She caught gasping bouts of air here and there and returned to the task, licking eagerly, tonguefucking her to heaven and hell and leaving her dangling between the two sometimes, just to play with her, just to get her closer…

“Lilith, can I-” Zelda said down in her throat, whole body vibrating. “-can I- can I come- can I-”

But Lilith wasn’t finished with her yet — so she forced herself away against Zelda’s fist in her hair, licking her lips as she went. And Zelda teetered on the edge once more, throbbing furiously, hips bounding out of the sheets and trying to follow Lilith’s mouth…

“Not yet,” Lilith decided between pants, testing her power here — loving the control of setting the pace, a muscle she’d never exercised before. “Soon, but not yet.”

Zelda whimpered. Her hand reached down for Lilith’s — and Lilith took it, gave it a squeeze for comfort, for confirmation. She checked, too, with Zelda’s eyes, making sure she wasn’t taking it too far; and there she found pure lust, a _thrill_ , like flames licking at the back of her pupils.

Then her gaze wandered, drifting down to find Zelda’s exposed nipples harder than her resolve, poking up like little sucking candies just waiting to be noticed. Her teeth scraped over her lip as she glanced up at Zelda, waiting for permission — and she received some kind of nod, in several directions, asking for anything…

So, wicked as she was, Lilith left Zelda to fend for herself and inched her way up to chest-level. Zelda whimpered in place, just from knowing what was coming, aching with anticipation as Lilith looked her over with intention. And Lilith waited, still until Zelda was poised to speak up, before diving down and catching her nipple in her mouth-

“Oh, Lilith, fuck me-”

And Lilith denied her that, instead sucking at Zelda’s nipple, _hard_ — marveling at the firm bud slipping over her tongue, gone even stiffer under her ministrations. Zelda’s elbows dug into the mattress, and her hands scrambled over Lilith’s back, all nails and hungry grappling — a little rough for Lilith, but this was about Zelda, and Lilith was happy to give her that, to give her anything. She was still making her mind up on whether or not to let Zelda come now; and Zelda was sensitive enough that, from this alone, she _could_ …

“Twist- let me-” and Zelda reached down to twist her own nipple, but Lilith beat her to it — gave her other nipple a hard pinch, and a slight twist, until Zelda was moaning her name and the names of deities and demons, some whom Lilith knew, but she didn’t think about them now — all she could think about was Zelda in her mouth, at her mercy, twisted and teased and easy, _so easy_ , just desperate for relief…

It was enough that Zelda just bypassed permission and locked her legs around Lilith’s side, holding her in place so that she could grind against her. She screwed her eyes shut, got a good grip on Lilith, and fucked herself into infinity — shaking from head to toe, slip-sliding over Lilith’s hipbone and crying out at each stroke. She leaned down to bite Lilith’s shoulder, only to turn her head and let out another moan…

“Can- _fuck_ , fuck, fuck, fuck,” she practically chanted, gasping over the words as though she were drowning. “Can I- can I come? Can I come, _please_?”

“- _yes_ -” Lilith got out before latching back onto Zelda. She pulled her thigh up between Zelda’s legs to help her off — nodded her head, and pinched Zelda harder between her fingers. It wasn’t until she _twisted_ in the other direction-

Finally, Zelda burst into ecstasy — trembling all over, hands grasping for everything and anything and finding sheets and pillows and Lilith’s hair and _pulling_ , not too hard but enough to strain her muscles as she wrenched out a full and _involving_ climax — a burst of energy, a lightning bolt in Lilith’s arms, charging up and striking down and sending aftershocks all around them, whole being throbbing and jolting with a racing heartbeat…

“Y- _yes_ ,” she choked out, gutturally, rutting against Lilith through the final waves. “Yes, _yes, **yes**_ -”

She cut herself off with a kiss, lurching down to barely catch Lilith’s mouth and kiss her so fervently that Lilith craned her neck against the pressure — messy, all over her and waiting no more. Zelda laughed breathlessly through the kiss, shook her head in disbelief…

“-s that good?” Lilith managed to ask, panting from the liplock she’d barely escaped. She shoved Zelda’s hair out of her face, her mouth, and bit the inside of her smile. “That how you wanted it?”

Eyes huge, Zelda breathed, “ _Lilith_ , yes, yes…”

She kissed her, desperate, open-mouthed and deep and hungry, all tongue and teeth; and Lilith couldn’t help but make her work more difficult by grinning. She drowned in that particular sensation of being wanted, and _needed_ , and chafed red from Zelda’s desire…

And she did it. And she did it _right_.

Awash with relief, Zelda took her by the hands and broke away, softened on her — looked into her eyes and smiled, flushed and sweaty and sated. “You don’t… you don’t know what you do to me, do you?”

Lilith swallowed, feeling very seen under Zelda’s open stare. She blinked so little that her eyes went glassy, and _only_ for that reason; nerves ran down her spine and shook off her legs, still recovering. “I…”

Her voice broke off just in this attempt, so Zelda didn’t wait for her to finish — she kissed her again for all she was worth, nose scrunched from effort, stroking down Lilith’s jaw. Lilith sank into her with a deep sigh, dropped all semblance of a though and let Zelda lavish love on her…

Neither of them were breathing correctly by the time they parted. With a slow, lashy blink, Zelda looked on her and smiled.

“You have,” she whispered, and rested her forehead to Lilith’s, “ _so_ much power here. Don’t forget that.”

And Lilith did forget this, all the time — but she was more inclined to remember it while Zelda shook at her seams, and broke under her touch, and offered her all the power where she’d once had none at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading all this shit! Felt like writing PWP but some P l o t sneaked in there nonetheless. Anyway Lilith nervously topping is my kink and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.  
> Drop a review, even a few words long, to make me spin like a top :) Happy weekend!


End file.
